


crash at my place (baby, you're a wreck)

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, RoyalAUChallenge, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Baekhyun doesn’t bow to anyone when it comes to Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	crash at my place (baby, you're a wreck)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for L who doesn’t know this fic exists; here’s our dose of baekchen abo my child!! Also to the mods who are considerate, I can't wait for the actual round!
> 
> This is unbetad so please ignore any mistakes. I'll try my best to get back to them when I read this over. ♡♡♡♡

Jongdae stares at the castle.

He stands at the small balcony of his apartment, the thin robe he’s wearing barely protects him from the harsh cold wind of the night. His long hair is down and loose, gently flowing with the wind.

Some people liked how the castle looked during the day when the light of the sun catches the tall glass windows – making it look like they’re diamonds. When the bright white castle walls look like it’s glowing, emanating light instead of reflecting it, with the flags of the kingdom proudly flying with the wind.

Some people liked how it looked at nighttime. How the castle stands tall and proud, with the stars of the night sky at its background. The yellow glow of the windows coming from the light inside serving as a warm contrast to the dimly lit walls. The entire castle, aside from its windows, looks almost blue with how the moon illuminates it.

When Jongdae was a kid, he would always find himself staring at the castle in awe. Wondering what it would be like to live inside.

What it would be like for an omega to be born into royalty.

_ Even if it’s just for the day. _

Now that he’s older, he stares at it with the bile taste in his mouth.

He hears the door of his bedroom open and he doesn’t even move his head and check. All too familiar with the spicy cinnamon scent mixed with the innate alpha musk.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jongdae says, he tries to pour in all the animosity with his voice; but in the end, he comes off as breathless. His own voice betraying him.

He hears a chuckle and some rustling before two warm hands slide on his waist to pull him into a solid chest.

Jongdae could already feel how hot Baekhyun’s body against his, the familiar scent of the alpha making the omega in him relax. He could already feel his own body grow wet just with the heat of Baekhyun’s naked chest against his back. Baekhyun presses his nose in his hair and inhales deeply, drinking Jongdae’s sweet rose and caramel scent.

“And you,” Baekhyun breathes right into Jongdae’s ear. His voice impossibly deep, immediately making Jongdae’s knees weak. “Shouldn’t wear such thin clothes…” Baekhyun clicks his tongue in faux disapproval, his deft fingers slowly untie Jongdae’s robe. “Imagine all the board meetings I’ll have to miss when you get sick.” Jongdae wants to say that he doesn’t have to miss anything. That if he gets sick, he could take care of himself. But he also knows Baekhyun won’t have that;

Baekhyun doesn’t bow to anyone when it comes to Jongdae.

Baekhyun presses a kiss right behind Jongdae’s ear and then he presses another one below it, and then another one, and then another one. Baekhyun’s kisses are hot against his skin and it only leaves Jongdae wanting more.

He closes his eyes; attempts to even out his breathing but it’s to no use for his own breath still hitches with every fiery kiss that Baekhyun leaves in his body.

“If they see you coming here,” Jongdae says, his own voice cracks into a whimper when Baekhyun finally untangles the last knot. He doesn’t open it, aware that anyone from the busy street below could look up and see them.  _ What an image they would look, _ Jongdae thinks. “The future emperor, coming to the house of the bastard son of the town’s whore.”

Baekhyun quickly moves his hand to his hips and harshly turns him around, his grip on Jongdae firm – it’s not painful but that’s only Baekhyun’s holding back.

It would always blow Jongdae away how beautiful Baekhyun is, with his soft and delicate features that can be cunning and dangerous whenever he wants to. Even annoyance suits Baekhyun’s face, the unimpressed tilt in his lips, and the slowly brewing irritation behind his eyes.

“Is that what you see?” Baekhyun rasps out,  _ he demands out.  _ Baekhyun has stripped down, only dressed in his white cotton undergarments that hangs lowly in his waist. Gone are the robes of the alpha crown prince Baekhyun. Even when his long hair tied into a bun, held up together by a simple yet elegant gold pin adorned with rare black rubies. Jongdae will always see past that.

Will only see Baekhyun as his lover, his mate, the future father of his children.

He shakes his head, but he looks away, “That’s what  _ they’ll _ see, Baekhyun—”

Baekhyun hooks his finger under Jongdae’s chin and cuts him off with a kiss. It’s a simple press of lips before Baekhyun moves away and looks directly at Jongdae’s eyes. 

There are a billion different things he loves about Baekhyun, but  _ those eyes _ .

The dark piercing eyes that didn’t leave him when he performed at one of the celebrations in the castle. The same eyes that had Jongdae blushing when he was cornered right after, asking him when he could see him again, where he could see him again.

The eyes that hold no judgment, for it only holds entire galaxies and a lifetime of happiness. He watches it shine mischievously before Baekhyun goes around and steals a quick fuck, a quick kiss, a quick date.

Jongdae watched as those eyes grew from dark and piercing to content and loving.

“Just trust me, okay?” Baekhyun whispers, his lips barely brushing against Jongdae’s.

He doesn’t answer, he only leans forward and captures Baekhyun’s lips into a kiss, pouring his answer in it. 

Because Baekhyun is the person he trusts the most.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer, one of his hands moves up to take off the pin in Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun’s hands move from his hips down to the curve of his ass to the back of Jongdae’s thighs. Hiking Jongdae up so that he could wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s waist.

Jongdae’s stomach swoops at the display of strength, he could feel his cock pulse and slick slide from his hile, his entire body screaming in want. His robe slips from his frame until it’s only hanging from his elbows. Baekhyun walks from the balcony to their bed, their mouths never leaving each other. Baekhyun gently lays him down the bed, Jongdae immediately reaches out to Baekhyun’s undergarments but the alpha quickly grabs his wrist.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Before he captures Jongdae’s mouth again, but only for a second before he slips down to Jongdae’s jaw, to his neck. Baekhyun nips at Jongdae’s pheromone glands, unclaimed and pristine – only waiting for Baekhyun’s bite. 

“I want to have a little fun first,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s heated skin, sensitive even to the puffs of breath. Baekhyun’s mouth leaves a brand-new trail of hickeys from his neck to his nipple down to Jongdae’s hip bone. “Can I have a little fun first?”

Jongdae answers with a moan, only to regret it later because Baekhyun’s definition of fun is eating him out until he comes twice. Only stopping when Jongdae finally releases a desperate, pained, cry.

His eyes roll out of its sockets when Baekhyun finally slides inside him, his voice already hoarse and cracking. Baekhyun’s long and thick grit against his far too sensitive walls creates friction that feels too perfect. Jongdae feels like his mind is about to break with the long but deep rolls of Baekhyun’s hips, he slowly pulls back – letting Jongdae feel every inch of his cock and then snaps his hips back in, hitting Jongdae’s prostate dead on.

Jongdae’s nails dig deep on Baekhyun’s back, leaving bright red crescents – battle scars of an excellent fuck.

Never the one to shut up even when they’re making love, Baekhyun curses under his breath, “How can you still be this tight. Fuck… I can’t wait to breed you,” Jongdae only moans louder, his eyes sting from the pleasure that collectively builds up from where they connected and from Baekhyun’s words. “You’ll look so beautiful, swollen with my pups. Baby, you want my pups inside you, right?” Jongdae moans out what sounds like a yes.

He can’t even form any coherent words with Baekhyun’s knot growing at the base, catching on his rim. He knows that he’s so close, that he’ll come even without a hand on his cock.

“I’ll breed you as many times as I want,” Baekhyun declares against Jongdae’s lips, his eyes intense and serious, and Jongdae comes. The orgasm rips from his body in waves, while Baekhyun fucks him relentlessly. The words “Yes, yes, as many as my alpha wants,” leaving his mouth in a chant.

One round is never enough to satiate Baekhyun; well it’s because the alpha can never get enough of Jongdae. Leaving their bodies spent and tired the next morning, dead to the world until after noon.

Having no idea of the latest Royal announcement; Alpha Crown Prince Baekhyun’s betrothal to the Omega Prince Chanyeol from the neighboring kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this universe, might make a part two when the inspiration comes (coz i can already feel the angst and slow burn and damn). 
> 
> Anyway, leave a kudos or a comment if you like it! ♡


End file.
